


dreaming

by shihato



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, ain knows shit, and i wrote this in like a few hours altogether dont @ me, ciel is a dork, ig lmao, lu is cute like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihato/pseuds/shihato
Summary: ciel sleeps in because of a dream. bemused (because of his affection craving), ain wakes him up. yet he suddenly regrets it when ciel explains his dream to him.





	dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> yo this was supposed to be all fluff w our lil family but like. fffuck it
> 
> also ain is 23, ciel is like 24 - 25, and lu,,  
> let's just say lu is 18. apologies for ooc hoes jshdks
> 
> last thing; experimental writing style . i don't really know if i'll stick with this haha

he can barely open his eyes when he sees the light of the sun from the window, let in by the swaying curtains. the twenty - three year old grumbles silently, blinking profusely as he proceeds to take in his surroundings, and the person who is currently latched to him like a tarsier. Ain stares at the white haired male, who is still fast asleep, and currently has a very.. frustrated look, he deems, on his face.

Ain shakes his head before carefully removing himself from Ciel's arms, replacing himself with a pillow. his lover isn’t exactly a deep sleeper, but the night before he was so tired that Ciel immediately crashes onto Ain when he saw him; and he knows that his partner won't be waking up anytime soon.. maybe.

he runs his fingers through his messy hair, slipping on a sweater which belongs to Ciel; blue, with a little cute bunny stitched on the top left. the emerald - eyed male can't help but chuckle at that, though he’s worn it so many times throughout their relationship. without wasting another moment, Ain makes his way out of their shared room and down to the kitchen. he has to wake up Lu soon, as she was going off to see Aisha, Elesis and those other girls. Ain doesn't exactly know why she has to or why they're going to meet up, but he doesn't question; nor does Ciel. they respected her decisions as she is already grown up despite her height, and despite how reckless and childish she could be at times.

it makes him often wonder how he manages to live with the duo's antics; especially Lu's, ever since he and the albescent haired male started dating. he knows in himself that he's learned to tolerate and simply laugh in amusement at their silly quarrels or Ciel's continous submission to Lu, that's what got him to even have the guts to live with these two. but, he does not know how exactly he did.

oh well, he'll leave that to solve it on its own.

when he cooks up breakfast, he hears the shuffling of footsteps behind him belonging to Lu — he assumes, anyway. Ain puts down three plates on the dining table and looks up, seeing the short girl of white hair. Ain sometimes wonders how she keeps such long hair in tact, really..

“good morning, Lu,” the taller man greets with a gentle smile as Lu plops herself onto a chair at the dining table and marvels at the pancakes on her plate. she immediately grabs the chocolate syrup from Ain's hands (who was just about to hand it to her) and dumps a generous amount of it onto the pancakes, stuffing her face right after.

“good morning!” there's a grin on her chocolate and crumb smeared face, and her words are muffled as she is still eating. Ain laughs and reaches over to wipe her face with some tissues, leaning over the table while Lu is being persistent.  
“don't talk with your mouth full. you're already quite grown up! you should know your manners already, young lady,” he chides, setting the tissues aside and ruffling her hair a bit, which in response, Lu blows raspberries at him. even so, Ain just laughs.

they continue on with their breakfast, with some light banter here and there about Lu's hasty eating with Ain having to scold her for it. it all felt normal, but to Ain, having a certain someone missing at the table was disheartening in a sense. it's mostly because Ciel still wakes up early in the morning even if he was literally wasted the night before (Ain does get him to nap with him later in the day despite this).

eventually, the shorter female stands from her seat and wipes her chin, gulping down the glass of water that’s sitting beside her plate. she quickly strides to leave the room, but stops quickly to wave goodbye to Ain. 

“I’m going to leave now! tell Ciel to bake me tarts when he wakes up!” Lu exclaims and skips away. shortly after, Ain hears the door close shut, letting him know of her departure from the back door. the front? well, she can't exactly use it since it leads to the bakery up front that they run; yes, all three of them. though Ain had some other work, he does help them out when he has a free day. which is usually Sunday. which is.. today. but he does help them any time he can.

“stay safe.” he murmurs with a smile, leaning back on his chair. there's a sigh that escapes his lips without his control, and immediately he taps his cheek with his own hand when he realizes this. Ciel...  
Ain stays in his seat for a little while, staring at the plate of pancakes which supposedly belongs to the albino male. he hasn't really touched his own, having been accustomed to seeing that astonishing smile every single morning when he wakes and at breakfast. he taps his fingernails against the cold surface, a frown curled on his lips, waiting, waiting..

but alas, the male of angelic features is tested with his virtue, and he succumbs to his desire. quickly he stands, leaving his breakfast behind on the table. alone and cold.. — it reminds him of something, someone; yet he refuses to think of it more.

he ascends up the stairs, footsteps light like feathers, hasty yet graceful. he unrolls his right sleeve, the one which was annoyingly covering his hand (he didn't actually mind it, but it was annoying when he had to do something), and twists the knob of the door to his and Ciel's room. Ain frowns a bit when he sees the albino still asleep, but it is replaced when he sees a smile on his face, one similar to it appearing on his yet tinier. the grey - haired man approaches Ciel, gently sitting down onto the bed. he adjusts his position and leans, hovering above the taller male with a certain look on his face. watchful emerald hues observe Ciel's features, and he raised a hand to brush away gently his bangs to give a peck to his forehead. 

Ain doesn't know if he's happy or not when he sees him sleeping, though peacefully. he notices then that the pillow he replaced himself with was let go of, and Ciel is now facing the other way. he gives a short laugh, before making himself just a bit comfortable sitting on the bed. though he feels disappointed (more like, selfish for Ciel's attention) at the fact that he's still asleep, he's still the usual smiley Ain. 

however, his silence doesn't last long. Ain eventually reaches down, dipping his head to place a kiss near his partner's ear. "Ciel, wake up," he whispers in his ear, a pleasant smile on his lips. Ciel only stirs a little at this action. the grey haired is bemused, and places his hand on top of the male's shoulder and shakes him awake; well, he hopes it'll wake him, anyway. it is to no avail, regardless of how much harder he shook him. Ain frowns deeply and folds his arms, eyebrows knitted together in thought.. until he comes up with something that he's a hundred percent sure will wake him up. 

"Ciel! your cookies are burnt!"

the albino wakes up at once, jumping out of bed with a frantic and panicked look on his fair yet red - flushed features. he's in the process of running out the room unaware of his surroundings (and current appearance), before Ain springs up to grab his wrist. it seems that Ciel was half awake when only seconds ago he had started running, since his eyes, he deems, snap fully open. Ciel freezes in his tracks, turning around to face a smiling Ain.. — and he knew exactly what he's done. ".. Ain.." he starts, but is cut off quickly when Ain stands and walks to the taller male to give his lips a quick kiss and fix his messy bedhead. when he lets go he walks towards the bedside drawer which is on Ciel's side of the bed, opens the very top to get his colourful hair clips.

"Ain.. did you really just —" the other in question lets his gaze wander from the hair clips to the albino's face, a smile wider than before on his lips which seems to be a smug one. "it felt lonely." says briefly the male as he reaches to brush Ciel's hair with the hairbrush he took from the drawer aswell, and clips in place the little hair accessories his lover usually wears. at this, Ciel doesn't inquire anything more. he knows that Ain's always had some kind of complex for being alone; something he gained from the past, but never talked of it in huge detail. Ciel sighs, leaning down to peck his lover's nose. "I assume you made breakfast?" he entwines their fingers when the albescent haired holds his hand, leading him out their room. 

Ain nods in confirmation, and Ciel smiles. "the breakfast is a little cold though. I hope you don't mind." he muses, but without much thought. "what did you make, anyway?" the taller one inquires as they walk down the stairs. "pancakes." replies Ain, who lets go of Ciel's hand when they reach the dining room. where on the table lies the three plates, one of which had barely eaten pancakes, another with scattered crumbs and the last, empty. in the middle rests a bigger plate with pancakes on it, with bottles of chocolate syrup, honey, and even a bowl of blueberries. only Ciel actually eats the blueberries with the pancakes, Ain having resorted to honey and Lu with chocolate. the two approach the table, immediately going to their seats. 

as Ain pours honey on his pancakes, and Ciel putting multiple blueberries on his, the latter starts speaking. "I was ready to wake up, but I couldn't cut off my dream. it was so.. weird, yet interesting." Ain hums in response, brow arched in confusion while he passes the bottle of honey over to his boyfriend. Ciel, Ain knows very well, could wake himself up from any dream. he doesn't necessarily know how he does it, though. "what dream did you have, anyway?" asks the grey haired twenty - three year old, emerald eyes on the smiling male as he eats. "I don't remember fondly, but.." he starts, yet Ain simply urges him to continue despite knowing he'll have details missing in his story.

"so you know everyone at Velder, right?"

"the Academy? oh, you mean the guys from the time where I absolutely despised you and Lu and just avoided you two even though we were in the same year and building?" Ain laughs, and Ciel follows along. the now 'family' of three never started off well, really — that time, Ain was rude; more aloof. he only cared about the younger students, namely Elsword, or Aisha, and Add — he supposes. "mhm. they were all in my dream; you and Lu too. there was something different though.. we were all in different clothing? and for some reason I had this gun.. sword, thing. it was all really weird, and everything happened so fast —"

Ciel looks down to his pancakes, lips pursed. "and the next thing I know.. you were in my arms, bleeding." the other blinks, stopping his arm halfway from giving him another bite of his food. ".. bleeding?" Ain looks at him with a confused look, observing the other's suddenly darkening features. "It was —" he's cut off by Ain silencing him, who raises his index finger. a sign that he should stop talking about that specific part. ".. I didn't wake myself up to see more. and I saw.. myself in the very same bakery we run. and while I was tending to the cashier, I saw you come in. in the very same clothes you wore when we first met."

Ain bites his lip, eyes gazing downward as he finishes the rest of his breakfast. he turns up and sees that Ciel has finished his too, and it prompts him to stand up abruptly from his chair. "speaking of the bakery! don't you have to open it?" Ciel's eyes widen immediately, jumping up from his chair and hurrying upstairs to get changed. the grey haired male's lips gain a smile and he stops the albino for a moment, kissing his lips. for a moment there isn't a reaction, but Ciel then kisses back gently, before pulling away with a grin and a blush on his face. "get changed now," Ain muses and shuffles over to wash the dishes, chuckling.

his elbows lean on the sink, a frown tugging at his lips as he looks down at the plates and glasses with a distressed look. he knows that Ciel's dream was correct, yet incorrect. he knows that the Goddess.. the Goddess is laughing at his misery at this moment. no.. is she? would she? he grips the edges of the sink, gritting his teeth.

Ain.. 

Ain knows too much.

**Author's Note:**

> in the making of this i came up with an au which caught me off guard, and now, ig this is a beta version of the au ?? p much why it's kinda short. idfk really if I'll actually turn it into a solid series hahaha
> 
> anyway tell me if you uh,,, hated it or something lmao. criticism is welcomed since i'm not a prO


End file.
